Ma Soupswill
Ma Soupswill is the cook at Ghoulhaven Hall, first seen in the Kitchen. She plays a significant role in Chapter 2 in brewing a cure for Amber's affliction, and is a playable character in the very last level. There she makes her own Super Soups with the aid of her apprentice Mr. Ribs. Appearance Ma Soupswill is an overweight Jamaican woman with purple hair and green eyes. She wears a white chef's hat, a white blouse, a blue apron, a red kerchief, earings in the form of tiny fry pans, grey pinstriped pants and bright green shoes. Story In Chapter 2, Cooper visits Ma Soupwills wanting to find a cure for his girlfriend Amber's condition, but instead finds Ma Soupswill fighting a couple of Fire Imps that she cooked up. Cooper comes to her aid and she gives him the Fire Extinguisher to deal with them. After the confrontation, Ma Soupswill tells him to get three ingredients and bring them back to her so she can make a cure. The first ingredient is glow worms that are are at the lighthouse, the second is an egg in the chicken shed and finally dungweed in the walled garden. When Cooper gets the egg (with the help of Fiddlesworth and Ol' Edna), the ghouly Mr. Ribs comes and snatches it from him. After chasing and beating him to a pulp back at the kitchen, Ma Soupswill intervenes and saves Mr. Ribs by informing Cooper that Mr. Ribs is her assisant. Cooper quickly helps Mr. Ribs up and continues his journey to find the Dungweed. When Cooper returns with the dungweed, he again finds Ma Soupswill being attack by Fire Imps. He must defeat them again with the Fire Extinguisher but with only more Fire Imps and a time limit. After the challenge is complete, Ma Soupswill mixes the ingrediants and gives Cooper the cure, only to later find out the pepper she added was bad (it had a red x to indicate alertness). The cure she gave him only made Amber into a bigger, hostile ghouly and the two battle each other. Ma Soupswill comes just in time with the right cure (it has a green tick to indicate correctness) and Amber is turned back into to her human self. Just before Cooper and Amber leaves, Cooper is requested by Crivens to confront the Baron and obtain his key which would free all the prisoners. The only way to enter his room is to a riddle which is split into three pieces that are scattered around the mansion. Ma Soupswill briefly asists Cooper by sending Mr. Ribs to lend him the Fire Exquisher in the Stables which is infested with Fire Imps. In Chapter 5, Ma Soupswill again aids Cooper with the Candle in the Relic store and in the final scene of the game in the frontgate where an unconscious Cooper and Mr. Ribs are helpless to a horde Imps she comes to the rescue as a playable character. When playing Ma Soupswill, she can use soup cans and has a large spoon that can take out several imps at once. When all imps are dead, Cooper wakes up and Ma Soupswill opens the gate for him to leave. Room Encounters Chapter 2 *Kitchen (all in game while first, third and fourth in StoryBook cutscenes) *Lighthouse Lantern Room (talking head) *Chicken Shed (talking head) *Walled Garden *Ye Old Archives (Story Book cutscene) Chapter 5 *Relic Store *Front Gate (Playable and in cutscene) Trivia *When Ma Soupswill collects the Miniature Cooper! Super Soup, she is assisted by miniature Coopers, but when Amber collects it, she has miniature versions of herslf. *The egg that Ma Soupswill uses to make the antidote for Amber looks like a Stop 'n' Swop egg from Banjo-Kazooie. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters